heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolfgang
Wolfgang is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. He "runs" the fifth grade pretty much the same way that Helga runs the fourth grade, except that people of his grade actually pay attention to Wolfgang rather than just stay away from him, indicating that they like and respect his bullying ways. Wolfgang constantly torments Arnold and the other fourth-graders, and is seen as sort of his rival when it comes to sports. He's also very superstitious as seen in "Friday the 13th", as he became easily spooked when Arnold's Grandmother brought her 13 black cats. He gets his main kicks off of winning and demeaning those smaller than him. He is 10 or 11 years old. Despite being a bully, he seems to be intelligent because he realizes in his first appearance that he could end a culture of violence and be a hero by stopping Trash Can Day (although he still didn't listen by putting Arnold and Gerald in the trash), he takes oboe lessons until 4:00, he suggested to Ludwig the idea of using the fourth graders as players for the football game, devised a plan for Trash Can Day, made sure Chocolate Boy didn't eat chocolate for a month and other strategies. Appearance Wolfgang has blond hair and wears a green shirt with a cobra on it, brown shorts, and green and white shoes. Personality Trivia *Wolfgang was created when Craig Bartlett discovered between Seasons 1 and 2 that Toran Caudell's voice had changed to the point where he couldn't talk like Arnold anymore. *Due to Toran Caudell going through puberty and not being able to play as Arnold. Craig Bartlett thought of the idea that Toran Caudell should do the voice of Wolfgang since that he's older than the 4th Graders and it would show how the same way Jamil Walker Smith was going through puberty and still in the cast is the way how Toran Caudell was still in the cast. So that people can see how Wolfgang's voice has changed just like Gerald's voice after the episode Gerald's Tonsils. Plus both of the actors had went though puberty at the same time. * In the episode New Bully on the Block it’s revealed that Wolfgang takes Oboe lessons. * The cobra graphic on Wolfgang's shirt appears to be the emblem of Cobra, a terrorist organization from G.I. Joe. * Toran Caudell would use a similar voice for Wolfgang that he did for King Bob on the Disney series Recess, which was co-created by Joe Ansolabehere, one of the show's writers. Quotes *"Hey, look at me, I'm a fireman!" *"You fourth grade wussies are wasting your time!" *”Hey those are my fourth grade wussies put the football head down!” Appears in *33a. Longest Monday *34a. Mudbowl *47a. Dangerous Lumber *52a. Best Man (mentioned) *52b. Cool Party *55b. Grand Prix *66b. Friday the 13th *72a. Back to School *76b. Synchronized Swimming *81a. Sid the Vampire Slayer (no cues) *83b. Principal Simmons *84a. New Bully on the Block *86b. Sid and Germs *89a. Suspended *90b. Chocolate Boy *94a. Phoebe's Little Problem (no cues) *97a. Timberly Loves Arnold (no cues) *''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (cameo) *''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie'' (cameo) Gallery *See Wolfgang/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Students of P.S. 118 Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with unknown last names Category:7th Graders Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Characters who bully Arnold Category:Characters who mug Arnold Category:Characters with unknown real first names